His Mark
by Majorelle
Summary: "You may sorta' miss him, since he was your friend and you miss the good times you guys spent together. That's natural. It's difficult to forget a friend, and since you had a crush on him, it left a mark. When it's people you care about, they always leave a mark, either good or bad." OldRival one-shot mentioned Poké [I suck at writing romance, but whatevs.]


**A/N: **This is for AdorableSkitty! I'm so proud of you girly! Also, I'm such a hypocrite. You wanna know why? Because I requested an OldRival fanfic a little while ago, and here I am, writing one myself. -.- I hate myself. But whatevs. It's 9 pm and I do not give a crap. Eh, here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**His Mark**

* * *

The autumn leaves floated down to the grayish wilted ground; and chilled winds breezed through them. A young girl, about 5'5 with brown eyes and a slender body, was standing there face-to-face with another person. Her shoulders were arched, and her breath went in and out rhythmically. The face of the teen was flushed, her eye brows were furrowed, and she most definitely was angry.

Across from her was a boy. Same height, maybe taller — he had brown eyes, and hedgehog-like hair. He just stood there, completely agitated by this moment. There was a straight line across his lips, and his eyes just wanted to roll away from the girl, but they wouldn't.

"If we were never friends, what were we!? How come all those times you gave me advice, you helped me when I was crying, and cheered me up!? Just why Gary Oak!? Why!?" The girl screeched at him.

The girl, Leaf, now exhaled her hot breath in the cool air, and inhaled again to resume yelling. Her voice was on the verge of breaking, and her eyes were welling up tears.

"How come when it was your birthday, I gave you a present and you gladly accepted it!? How come you let me sit next to you at lunch!?"

Leaf finally stopped yelling and waited for his response. Gary's eyes switched to looking at her feet, and he cooly replied, "we never were friends. I don't know why you thought that, and I don't know why you have to keep saying I'm important to you."

Leaf bit her lip, and walked away from him. They were officially not friends, _anymore. _

_*Time Skip*_

Two weeks later, Leaf began to despise Gary. She refused to be in the same room as him, and if she was, she would not look at him — only ignore him. This confused people. Only one person besides Gary and Leaf knew, and that was Misty.

"So, Ash and I were talking, and he's going to have a small party of just closest friends. You're invited, but then I forgot about you and Gary…" Misty said gloomily.

"If Gary's there, no way in hell am I going to be there!" Leaf shouted (good thing they were in Misty's room).

"C'mon Leaf," Misty pleaded. Suddenly, Leaf had a burst of eureka.

"You know what? I think I will go! Only to shove it in his face that I'm not hurting!" she proclaimed.

"Yeah! You show him!" Misty cheered.

* * *

Later that night, Leaf was in bed. Her last glimpse of reality was her white ceiling, and she closed her eyes. Drifting off into her dream, she found herself outside surrounded by many people. She was sitting on a collapsable metal chair, in a crowd doing the same. Up in front of her was a wooden stage. Leaf turned to look at the people sitting beside her — they were all looking up at the stage, and happily enjoying the view. She looked up at the stage, and her eyes widened.

Up in the middle of the stage was Gary, playing an acoustic guitar. He was smiling at the crowd as he played; and his gaze suddenly turned to Leaf. He wasn't just smiling at the crowd, he was smiling at her. As if he genuinely cared about her presence. Leaf's heart broke. She couldn't breathe, and after he finished playing, the crowd applauded. She applauded too. In a heartbeat, she moved from her seat to on top of the stage.

Leaf wasn't moving on a whim. It was like the dream was controlling her. As she came upon the stage, Gary welcomed her with open arms. He was cooly grinning at her with his warm inviting eyes. She melted and went straight into his arms. Leaf held him tightly, and inhaled his scent. He smelled pleasant and crisp like a mint leaf. She closed her eyes and she beamed like the morning light. And then, she woke up.

She woke up, and she was breathless. A single drop of sweat went down her temple, and she turned to look at her clock, which read "6:45". Her throat was dry, and her heart was beating fast. And at the same time, she felt uneasy like her whole world was crumbling down around her. She knew it didn't feel right, so she went to get help.

* * *

"Misty, it's about Gary," Leaf said on phone.

_"Yeah? What is it?" _The voice of Misty said over the phone.

"I-I had a dream about him."

_"Was it bad?" _

"No, it wasn't. It was a really good dream. So nice, I thought it was real."

_"Wow, so that's starting to bug you? Maybe you just miss him as a friend, so he appeared in your dream." _

"It was so weird. Like, I was sitting there watching him play his guitar, and he was smiling — smiling at me. And I was smiling back at him. And after he finished playing, the crowd applauded and so did I, and he gave me a hug. And that's when I woke up."

_"I stand by my theory. You may sorta' miss him, since he was your friend and you miss the good times you guys spent together. That's natural. It's difficult to forget a friend, and since you had a crush on him, it left a mark. When it's people you care about, they always leave a mark, either good or bad."_

"You're right," Leaf said in realization. Choking on the words since she _did_ and maybe still _does_ have a crush on him.

"Thanks for you're advice Misty, bye." Leaf said hanging up.

_"Bye!" _

* * *

After her conversation with Misty, she came to realization after realization. Number one realization: she missed Gary. Number two realization: she still loved him. And number three realization: she wanted to become friends with him again. Sometimes losing a friend hurts even more than rejection; and he didn't even know her true feelings. But, apparently to him, they were never friends in the first place.

How was she going to be able to be friends with him? He was pig-headed, egotistical, and stubborn to admit he was wrong. So, she decided she would walk to the party after school with him. The air in the classroom was awkward, and it made breathing heavy. From Leaf's seat, she could see Gary eyeing her from her peripheral angle. After the bell rang, Leaf abruptly came up from her chair, and went to face Gary.

With a bright (most definitely fake) grin, she said to him, "hey Gary, do you want to go walk to the party with me?"

Gary smirked, "I knew you would come around. They _always_ come around."

At the back of Leaf's mind, she was twitching furiously, and wondered why she fell for this arrogant boob. They exited the school, and started walking down a dusty dirt road. Along the sides of the road were trees. Due to the season, the leaves on the trees were now yellow and orange as they drifted around the pair.

Leaf internally sighed, and finally told Gary to stop walking so far ahead of her. Gary, who was ten feet ahead, stopped and turned around. He adamantly looked at her. Leaf glared at him, but when she caught up, she let the expression go.

"Why are you so annoying?" Gary muttered.

"Why are you such a halfwit?" Leaf mumbled.

At both their snide remarks, they scowled at each other. They continued to walk, until Gary broke the silence.

"Hey, are you still mad about before?" he asked, raising a brow.

Leaf then put on a shinning smile, and randomly began to sing, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star~"

Gary continued the verse, "how I wonder what you are~"

"I wish I could hit you with my car~" Leaf happily ended it.

Gary glared at her while she teasingly stuck her tongue at him. As they continued walking, Leaf tripped on a pebble and started going forward. Gary moved on reflex, and caught her in his arms. There was a moment where Leaf's face was in Gary's chest, and she was able to smell the cool mint she smelt in her dream. Gary, confused by her smelling, lifted her up by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

Their eyes met — brown-to-brown, iris-to-iris, face-to-face. A single wisp of autumn air went between them, as they stared into the other's pupils. Two minutes go by, and they finally snap back into reality. They only, slowly move away from each other, but kept a close distance. Still not losing eye-contact with the other, Leaf said, "I can't decide."

"Can't decide what?" Gary questioned.

"Wether you're mark is a good or bad one."

Gary's eyes squinted in confusion, and he sighed. "Whatever you say."

Leaf chuckled, and sweetly smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, I know, it was a horrible ending. I wanted to do more, but school is starting for me on Tuesday. I might edit it for a better ending, but I don't know. So…

**Review Pwease!**


End file.
